A Telekinetic Christmas
by Dr. Autux
Summary: An Xmas story about how Chaozu gained knowledge of his psi-powers while living as a disciple together with Tenshinhan who has an obsession with yaoi-manga
1. Xmas expectations

A Telekinetic Christmas  
  
This is my first attempt at a DBZ fic so please R&R - I need all the feedback I can get.  
  
--  
  
My father's family name being Zu, and the name given upon me by the orphanage was Chikasaburou, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Chaozu. And thus it became the name to which I where to be referred by, both the hand that fed me throughout the beginnings of my life and everyone else. Anyway, on a cold and snowy day after the episode of my life spent at the orphanage had been long since brought to an end. I recall how it began with me being brutally awakened.  
  
'Wake up brother, hurry and wake up!' those were the words that had succeeded in deporting me from the land of the Nod for that day. The voice belonged to a young child, eager and excited to open up his presents, for this day happened to be nothing less than Christmas Day itself.  
  
After having seen proof of success in his strenuous efforts of waking me up, this task can be summarised in the action of shaking me along with the aforementioned verbal communication to which I answered with drowsy mumbling, he continued saying:   
  
'Wake up sleepyhead! It's time to open up our Christmas presents'  
  
Eager as I was practically jumped out of bed after I had comprehended what he said. When I say that I mean in the sense of 'jumping out of bed' that was reasonable for a child of my young age. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and yawned and instead of closing my eyes once again I got out of bed, although I have to admit after a minute or two had passed.  
  
Since it was winter and rather cold despite of the presence of the fireplace downstairs I put on my warming white robe-de-chambre, or as my more ignorant self would have expressed it back then: my dressing gown. It was peculiar this dressing-gown, let me tell you. It was made completely out of cotton and it had small black-coloured cranes that covered it and with the fitting kanji clearly visible on the back of it. I remember it having to be custom-made since none of the standard ones had fitted my height, other than that it was like any other. It was comfortable and it kept me warm during the course of enjoying my morning-tea and that was ample for my needs. And do I really have to mention that I also wore a matching nightcap, I won't even begin mentioning the slippers..  
  
Anyway, after having put it on I hurried out of the sleeping chambers and rushed down the stairs in order to arrive at the main room, for it was there the Christmas tree had been assembled.   
  
I recall that I was very excited, this was the first time - during the course of me being a disciple there - that they'd managed to get a hold of one. We'd been courteously standing idle trying to make our high expectations less obvious as our sensei and his brother had presented the freshly stolen Hoipoi-capsule before us. At first it had refused to work, but after some brief low-level tinkering accompanied by a torrent of profanities it worked. And what a splendid sight that Christmas tree was; regardless of how old and torn-out that piece of junk was, with it's rust-spots and malfunctioning lights it's essence made our hearts feel a little warmer than they'd felt just a moment before. And that was the important thing, rather than the artificial tree itself.  
  
Upon my arrival I found my brother, who had awakened me just minutes earlier, sitting restlessly waiting together with some other less talented disciples of what names my memory have betrayed me of. Not everyone was less talented though; some was fit for other things such as the military and similar careers although their relation to our sensei could prove to defile their names. We were a small group of disciples, I was later told that it was rumoured that our sensei never had trained anyone before but due to a dispute between a rival of his he had suddenly begun. At first we were about fifteen, but as time went by more and more dropped of. Some because of their lacking interest when it came to studying martial arts both through strengthening their physical as well as their mental strength, especially the latter one. We, the ones who had remained faithful became a more weld-together group and this was reflected not only in our increased strength but in our new-grown honour as well.  
  
The insipid characters that sporadically dropped out found success mostly in organised crime, I only have vague memories of it though.  
  
Our sensei was standing next to the tree looking about the room and upon my entrance he nodded at me signalling that I was late and was to be seated in order for him to begin, apparently everyone else had arrived before me. I padded to the place where my brother was sitting and sat down next to him on the fitted carpet.  
  
The room was during this whole time filled with chatter but as soon as our sensei cleared his throat in order to begin it immediately ceased, much to his delight. He sneered and began:  
  
'Good morning my loyal disciples, today is Christmas day and like any other day we'll continue improving our skills for if one wish to become powerful thou must train hard every day regardless of what day it happens to be. Under the tree there are Christmas presents, they are labelled with your name and you are to take them but you are *not* to open them while you are in here. And finally, a merry Christmas to you all!'  
  
After having finished his annual Christmas-speech or what you should call it he remained at the side of the tree as we mechanically formed a line leading up to the tree through the aisle.  
  
'Have you noticed his grin? There's something fishy about this. After all, sensei isn't supposed to be Santa Claus' my brother remarked cynically.  
  
I told him that he shouldn't show such distrust towards sensei and his seemingly new-found kindness. To that I also added the immortal cliché that it is not the gift itself that in which the importance lies, rather the thought behind it.  
  
To which he replied 'That's what's worrying me'. After that it was his turn to go up to the tree where he fetched his gift, bowed and thanked our sensei before strolling back to our sleeping-chambers.  
  
Once back there after our daily morning-exercise I sat along with my brother and enjoyed a game of Shogi, regardless of the fact that I was a rather weak player in comparison. Although I had actually won several times during the course of our history of games, regardless of the fact that he would let me undo some rather unwise moves. Whilst playing I carefully using selective hints brought up the topic on whether or not it would be 'unhonourable' towards our sensei to engage in some of the bartering I had overheard was going to take place that night. For we lived simple, like monks, and had few personal possessions so that we would not grow distracted from our main focus that was our training. We concluded that it would be wisest to resist such materialistic foolishness and keep our gifts for ourselves as not to loose their inbound kami.  
  
The concentration in the room felt very intense and the lack of sounds only added to the atmosphere as we focused our minds towards the game. Then suddenly my heart skipped a beat as the wooden-door to our room, which had stood ajar, opened with a large creak. 


	2. The yaoi fan

Our sensei, Tsurusennin entered the room and shut the door behind him. The atmosphere in the room was abruptly changed and we arose to our feet to show our respect, me swiftly removing my headgear.  
  
'Tenshinhan-kun, Chaozu-kun, have you opened your gifts yet?' he said sneering.  
  
We both knew that under his shaded spectacles he'd already caught sight of them lying on our desk. Tenshinhan immediately got the hint and fetched them, at the same time he managed to cover most of the adult oriented doujinshi that lay littered throughout the desk while keeping his calm.  
  
'Go on, let's see you open them. I haven't got all day' sensei nodded towards us.  
  
We obeyed and for a moment focused entirely on removing the gift-paper from the cube-shaped packages that he had given to us, and given to everyone else for that matter. Within lay something small, firm and excessively wrapped in paper. Of course it had to be the special crane-textured wrapping paper that sensei had had custom-made. And it wasn't cheap, the memories of having nothing but porridge, day and night for fortnight flashed through my head and I caught myself muttering some inaudible profanities towards sensei for being so mean.  
  
'What's this?'  
  
Sensei had been strolling around the room as we were occupied opening up our presents. We turned around and saw sensei bending down towards a carelessly thrown doujinshi. Sensei had informed us all very well that he, as a disciple of the legendary Mutaito had *never* wasted time on such things such as manga.  
  
As he was bending towards it I noticed how a gigantic sweat-drop was evolving on Tenshinhan's forehead.  
  
'Ranma vs. tentacle man? .. and I thought I was a big Takahashi-sama fan' he said smiling. Tenshinhan instantly fell to the floor with relief; the sweat-drop gone but his relief proved to be short-lived. Tsurusennin-sensei immediately realised he'd been thinking aloud and thus his smile vanished as he regained his more vicious and formal state of mind. He stood there with the h-doujinshi in his hand lecturing us about how manga was a mere waste of time and how we should be.. Well, to be honest we had ceased to listen to his preaching a long time ago. They were usually very brief since his authority was more than enough for him to motivate his standpoint against any of us.  
  
I thought of how lucky Tenshinhan must be feeling, things could be much, much worse. The h-doujinshi sensei was holding in his hand did have a very modest cover that didn't suggest anything about its content. Tenshinhan, who had been mechanically nodding throughout the whole time with a red-face, apologised and took the manga away from sensei and stashed it inside his drawer. Although he was too quick, the whole drawer fell loose and it's content - perfectly sorted and stored yaoi doujinshi from several years back fell out and littered the once so virginal floor.  
  
---  
  
Later that night after having drunk our tea we sat once again alone in our room.  
  
'Stop grunting now' I pleaded.  
  
Tenshinhan paid no attention to my plea and continued whilst stirring with his spoon in what was now an empty teacup.  
  
'So he confiscated all your yaoi-manga, and our Xmas-presents ended up being nothing but lumps of coal. We still have our pride, and we got to keep our shogi-board. It could have been worse, we could have been expelled'  
  
As I'd mentioned the part of the manga he looked away and began to mutter profanities only to cease when I came to the part about us being expelled.  
  
'Bah!' he exclaimed harshly. 'You do really believe for even a moment that he would expel his most promising disciples? Do you think sensei isn't jolly, he's probably selling my manga on ebay in this very moment that..'  
  
'...that scoundrel!' I broke of in order to calm him down. 'There is at least one good thing that's come out of all this. When you were rampaging and yelling on how about in which magnificent condition you've kept your doujinshi-collection you discovered a new technique didn't you?'  
  
'That right, I did' he smiled sardonically recalling how that's how he came up with the newest addition of techniques he managed, the shiyoken.  
  
'And myself.' I uttered. 'Have also mastered a new technique, as you already know'. He nodded still smiling. After having been fed up with Tenshinhan's rampaging I had myself grown outright pissed towards sensei. I had been so excited this Christmas, how I had been looking forward to the Christmas three, the gifts, and the whole cosy package we call Christmas. And what do I get, the black-hearted sensei gives us a mere lump of coal and a sardonic laugh. I had grown to utterly enraged that also I had come up with a new technique. As I was boiling with anger I heard something snap, a large cracking sound right in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw that my lump of coal had been cracked. I recalled briefly how Tenshinhan had ceased his rampaging for a moment and stood there gazing on the piece of coal, then on me, on the piece of coal and on me and so on. 'Did... you..?'.  
  
I answered that I at least thought it was my doing. And after having discovered this new found ability of mine I spent the next days training it with as various tasks as moving objects and folding origami cranes. I remember that I thought about what my future wish would be and that the simple answer was for me to be as strong as skilled in martial arts as Tenshinhan.  
  
I remember the words my brother used to describe it, 'I always knew that you were more gifted in the mental training but to you developing powers of this kind I never would have imagined.'.  
  
How content I was, and in retrospect as I write this I don't think that if this had not occurred I never would have been able to continue and improve they way I did during my training as disciple of Tsurusennin-sensei. And after that mastering telepathy which was something of a special technique unique to the crane-school.  
  
As I stood there gazing out the window that night watching the large snowflakes slowly descend upon the ground I decided that I would continue my efforts at the school and continue focusing after having learned to know myself. I was slowly drifting away in my own thoughts, building castles in the air when suddenly. 'Did I mention that I,.. err "loaned" some money from your savings to.. err "invest" in that yaoi-manga..? It's ok, right? What are you looking like that for, come on... Now wait.. what are you doing..? Come on! Put the table down.. I'll pay you back as soon as.. aeeeeeee!!'.  
  
--- 


End file.
